Talk:Dragon Fangs
Is it a slashing or piercing dagger? -- 18:49, 7 March 2006 (CST) :I couldn't find the damage type on either pre-order. And HEY I like my box! :P | Chuiu 23:23, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::The info about both pre-order items was ripped from IGN, which didn't specify the damage type. GG_copycat. :) ::And ... sorry ... don't take it personal, but .... the box did look horrible. It hurt my eyes. -- 02:03, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::Well of course it was taken from IGN, thats the only place with the info as far as I know right now. All I was doing with the box was attempting to mimic the way its seen in Guild Wars until we got an actual screen cap of the item. | Chuiu 02:11, 8 March 2006 (CST) piercing :) 15:50, 8 March 2006 (CST) :May I ask: How do you know? Nevermind. I just saw the image. -- 16:43, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::How would one get the pre-order on already existing characters? :) | Chuiu 01:42, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::From what I've read on forums with the /preorder "emote" but it doesn't seem to work for me. It could be that it only works for existing characters if you already had /preorder 'enabled' with something from the original GW preorder. But that's just a guess on my part, I plan on asking about that tomorrow. --Rainith 01:47, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::Please do, I didn't obtain the pre-order for my original account and wish to see which pre-order weapon I have ahead of time. note to self: buy 2nd pre-order for other account. | Chuiu 02:14, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::With this pre-order, you are supposed to get both weapons. At least that is my understanding. --Rainith 02:16, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Ah, yes, it does say one for each. | Chuiu 02:25, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::::::/preorder works for me just fine (got my code today; yes, it gives both weapons). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:41, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::::'Twas fixed the 9th of March, after the above users posted. -Savio 00:24, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Wouldn't a more appropriate title be "Poisonous Dragon Fangs of Dagger Mastery", since they come premodded like Fiery Dragon Sword? --chrislee149 22:56, 19 March 2006 (CST) :Although I didn't have the chance to test it during the FPE, I'm assuming the Dragon Fangs, like the Spiritbinder, can be modified (which is a good thing as I wouldn't touch either of the pre-order items if they couldn't be changed.) The FDS cannot have its prefix changed, one of the main reasons players look down upon that item. -Savio 00:24, 11 April 2006 (CDT) : I seem to recall upgrading them, but I can't remember for sure. LordKestrel 01:46, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::My assassin has barbed dragon fangs of defense, so they can definitely be modded. -- Gordon Ecker 02:35, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::And now there's a bug preventing them from being modded. -- Gordon Ecker 17:51, 7 November 2006 (CST) Modifying Bug Could someone clarify, "...the pre-order weapons become permanently un-equipable." #Does this affect "weapons" AND off-hand items, or JUST "weapons"? #Do ALL pre-order weapons (items?) on ALL characters get pooched? #Do ALL pre-order weapons (items?) on just THAT character get screwed-up? #Do JUST the Daggers become un-equippable on ALL characters? #Do JUST the Daggers become un-equippable on just THAT character? If it's #1 or #2... YIKES!!! Now, with the introduction of Heroes, I have found new life for my GW1,2,3 pre-order items (...sigh... I just wish I had those AND my Guild Wars: Game of the Year Edition items on one account). *I realize that these distinctions may be unanswerable, as no one would want to take the chance of doing any tests. But perhaps someone (poor soul) who did get boned by modding their Dragon Fangs, could provide us with the answers. *PS Should it be "un-equi'p'''able" OR "un-equi'pp'''able"? Frostty1 14:47, 4 December 2006 (CST)